Bad Idea
by freakxlover000
Summary: Clare has an idea on how to lose her virginity. It might not be the best idea but hey, it works. right? AU. Oneshot. Eclare


Ok so I am in a rut with one of my other fics, like I know where I want it to go I just don't know how to get it there. So in the mean time I made this to vent some of my...frustrations...not necessarily with that fic just with my whatever haha. Anyways here goes nothing! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah

~~~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~~~~

This is a bad idea. A very very VERY BAD IDEA.

Then again it's true that the worst ideas always feel the most right.

On the other hand, letting my best friend use me as his rebound was not really how I planned on losing my virginity.

In an ideal world, I would find someone I love, who loves me back, and they would make sweet, passionate, gentle love to me when taking my virginity...and then of course fuck me like a wild animal anytime after. Of course I am aware its a stretch. I mean seriously who am I kidding? To (kinda) quote Taylor swift I am not a princess and this sure ain't a fucking fairytale...Yeah I know she doesn't cuss but it just adds a little extra flair, dontcha think?

Anyway, I am 18 and a freshman in college. Evvveerrrrryyyyyone else I know isn't a virgin anymore, and here is awkward little derpy me. Sitting alone. Being a derp.

(A/N: For those who for some reason don't understand Derp, please Google it and look it up on urban dictionary.)

So I have decided! I shall lose my virginity to Eli. I mean honestly he is my best choice. He is one of my closest friends in the whole world. Plus his girlfriend recently cheated on him and he needs a good rebound, and who better than little ol' me?

He doesn't know it yet of course, but I have a plan, one that I shall be executing tonight. Though honestly it's more of a goal. I know where I want this night going I just don't know how to get it there. You know. Minor details.

I have already texted Eli and we decided to 'just hangout' and have a Disney movie marathon night. I had already filled the table with movie time snacks and brought down some blankets and pillows to the basement living room where this marathon would commence. Eli should be arriving any minute now, he said he would go home after work and shower, then head on over.

Moments later a knock came from the front door. I was a little too excited when I ran to the door at lightning speed, but I calmed myself before actually opening it.

"Hey bro." I said when I opened the door to his smiling face. Seriously. Bro? I really said bro? What the fuck is wrong with me?

"Hola Chika" he said with a smirk on his face as I stepped aside and allowed him in.

Following me down to the basement we engaged in some random small talk about how work at been and what not. When we got to the basement living room Eli plopped on the couch and I went to the DVD player with the preselected stack of movies sitting on top.

"Which one first? We've got quite a few choices here: Finding Nemo, Lady and the Tramp, Toy Story, Up, Frozen, Lion King, Bambi, The AristoCats, Airbud, Wall-E, A Bug's Life, The Little Mermaid, Tarzan, Bambi, Monsters Inc., Cars, Lilo and Stitch, and Mulan. I tried to not grab too many girly princessy movies."

"Good god woman, do u expect us to watch all of these?"

"No, of course not. That would take wayyyy longer than one night. These are just some good ones I picked out for choices, if u would like I can go get the rest off the shelf."

"No! Its gonna be hard enough to chose as it is, no need to make it even more difficult" Eli laughed.

"Ok so pick!" I demanded playfully.

"Fine, fine, fine, lets just start with Bambi." he said after a short pause of making up his mind.

So I popped in the DVD and we sat on the couch side by side, eating our generic movie theater style popcorn. After Bambi ended, we decided to watch Wall-E. As we always have, we talked through most the movies, either commenting on things we had never noticed in them, or even just on something we wanted to share from our week.

No more than an hour into Wall-E we got to talking about how it might be kinda of fun to live in a little closed area like Wall-E did, and how it was like a fort. After thoroughly discussing the idea of the fort Eli piped up saying "Ya know what? We should make a fort. Like right now. We can use blankets and Pillows...and Chairs! Like everyone always did as kids haha"

"Oh my god that's perfect. Lets do it." I was excited, although this was not something I expected to happen, I knew it would work nicely with my goal. Running up stairs we grabbed all the chairs out of the dining room and dragged them down. Then we gathered up all the blankets and pillows we could find. Deciding it might not be enough, we also grabbed all of my overly sized large stuffed animals that could be used as pillows and such as well.

In the end we had the grand total of 4 dining room chairs, a king sized sheet for the roof, 17 various sized blanket, 22 pillows of all different shapes and sizes, and about 7 large stuffed animals from monkeys to Winnie the Pooh. Needless to say, we had a pretty damn epic fort.

Through out the time making the fort we left Wall-E on, so when we finished the fort there was only the last five minutes left. We laid there, tired from our hard work even after the movie ended. Finally I poked Eli enough I convinced him it was his turn to crawl over and put in the next disc.

Once he was done, he crawled back under the forts sheet roof, and the Lion King began to play. Coming to the direct center where I was at Eli laid next to me, draping his right arm over my shoulders casually. This was normal for us, we were best friends after all, and had laid extremely close like this numerous times. However for some reason, this time it caused my heart to skip a beat. I knew I was desperate, and I knew I wanted to lose my virginity to Eli really badly, but I didn't know if I actually liked him...at least not like that, or rather not yet. But that skip had to mean something.

For some reason I felt the urge to lean over and kiss Eli, thankfully he must have been thinking the same thing because he beat me to it. Before I knew it, I was being pinned to the ground as Eli and I were making out. After what seemed to be a life time (and a very wonderful one at that) Eli broke off from the kiss and made his way to my neck. I had never had anyone kiss my neck before and oh dear fucking god did it feel good.

I knew in that moment, this was it, I was about to lose my virginity. I could tell Eli was thinking the same thing because he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and came back up until we were face-to-face however both hands remained on each side of my hips.

"Do you want to?" it was all Eli could think to say as he looked at me with the most serious expression I had even seen on his face. Not being able to speak I just nodded my head yes.

With no further encouragement needed, Eli slipped my shirt up and over my head. After he discarded it to the other side of the room he hooked a finger on each side of my waist band and pulled my pants down my legs and off my body completely. He then took a moment for remove all his own clothes as well. I was curious but still too shy and embarrassed to look down at the rest of Eli's naked body past his chest. I watched as he moved his face downward, placing a trail of kisses down my stomach past my waist band, and planting a firm kiss on the thin fabric covering my lower lips. Instantaneously a surge of pleasure electrified throughout my body.

I could feel I was becoming more and more turned on. That feeling quadrupled when Eli took hold of my purple lace underwear I had made sure to wear tonight and pulled them off, throwing them somewhere off in the room. Licking his own lips he bent his head down to my nether regions, tracing around the outer lips painfully teasing me. As he neared the lower portion his tongue dipped down into my core, brushing his slightly scruffy face on my sensitive skin. I was sent to heaven right there in that moment.

"Oh my god, Eli. Please. Please stop teasing me, I beg you." I spoke, not even trying to hold back my under tone of pure lust.

Breathing hard Eli made his way back to my lips, planting a passionate kiss. I could still slightly taste myself but I didn't mind. Looking into my eyes I could tell he was looking for some notion indicating I wanted him to stop, but he couldn't find any. Keeping our eyes locked, Eli reached down and positioned his penis at my soaking wet entrance.

With a half smile and a nod of encouragement, Eli began to push in. Immediately I felt the pain of losing my virginity, just as I was always told would happen. The pain was almost unbearable and caused me to wince and shift away. Eli of course noticed this and stopped, shear concern showing on his face.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? I can stop" He said.

"No, no, no, I don't want you to stop. Just...just push all the way in and wait for me to adjust." I told him to do as I had read in all the stories thinking it would work. Not wanting to hurt me He did as I said, but still had a small panic attack any time he noticed I was in pain. After pushing all the way inside me he waited, and after a few moments I told him he was free to move.

Eli started a steady pace going in and out of me, it still stung a little but then it went numb and started to feel good not too long after. Continuing this motion he grabbed my legs and move them to different positions around his body so that he could push deeper inside of me. Moving my hand down I rubbed my clit in unison with Eli's thrusts. No more than a few minutes of pure pleasure later, it became too much for me and I felt myself climax. Eli followed by pulling out, cumming into his hand. Which was probably a good idea considering in our haste we forgot to use a condom...oops, but it'll be ok, we will use them from now on...assuming there will be other times.

Exhausted Eli flopped down next to me on the bed, breathing hard. While I adjusted to lay down next to him I took the chance to look down at the cock that had just taken my virginity. Even in the dim light I could see the thin layer of blood that still covered his penis. Looking away embarrassed I began to apologize.

"I'm sorry about the...well the bloody mess" I could feel my cheeks heating up from the embarrassment.

"What? Blood? From what?" Eli honestly seemed completely dumb founded, looking down he saw what I was talking about and it caused a small panic attack inside him, "Did I really hurt you that bad?! I am sooo sorry, I didn't know, I-"

"Eli, stop." I interrupted. "I know you have never had sex with a virgin, but it's totally normal for a virgin to bleed. Its because the hymen is a little piece of skin that is physically torn. It happens."

"But...but I don't want to hurt you. Ever." Eli spoke with such sincerity in his voice I could tell he meant it. Plus the way he was hiding his face into his hands was pretty cute.

Pulling his hands from his face, I placed a light kiss on his lips. "I'm fine, Eli. Trust me." I smiled.

"Ok... if you say so..." He calmed down and laid flat on his back as I snuggled up into the side of his chest.

This right here, was perfect. Just the two of us laying here like this. Like a real couple in love or something... which I do have to admit, being intimate like this with Eli made me realize how much I really did love Eli, if only-

"Soooo...Clare I have a question for you" Eli stopped my train of thought.

"And what might that be?" I asked.

"Clare, now that we so quickly as to already have sex anyone...would you please be my girlfriend?" he took a moment to get his lips to say the words he was trying to get out.

I smile spread across my face, maybe my idea wasn't so bad after all.

"Of course."

~~~~~~~~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~~~~~~

Sooo I typed the first part of this and then I stopped and finished it like 2 months later and in between those times, I gained a Boyfriend! lol after being forever alone for over 2 fucking years. Also I have lost my virginity...don't judge me, I am 18, I can do whatever I want...Lol anyways, all of that changed the perspective on this story like half way though, soooo yeah. Sorry if i messed it up or something. Anyways, hopefully you enjoyed it! And I would love love love if you left a comment! Thanks guys!


End file.
